Hopeful
by Azul Archer
Summary: Matthew Williams was never really noticed. When he was, the person either left or placed him second to another. Enter a Prussian, who Matthew is head-over heels for. It could be a happy-ever-after love story, if the arrogant Prussian shares the same feelings as the shy Canadian.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this might not even be a story. I'm only uploading three chapters, a little test (or demo) you might say, just to see how well you lovelies like. Once the third chapter is up, it's up to you guys if you want the story to keep going.**

**I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

Burnt chicken with a side of raw fries.

That's exactly what the Canadian tasted when he took a bite of the food his older brother prepared for him. It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't added a glass of milk well past it's expiration date.

"So, little bro," his aforementioned brother slapped his back a little too hard. "How's the awesome gourmet I made for ya?"

The Canadian gave a meek smile. "Great, Alfred." He knew his brother wouldn't hear him with his small voice, but the optimistic American gave his signature toothy grin and began to laugh.

"Someone as great as me can only make the best foods, Matthew! Hahahahaha!"

Matthew didn't know how long he could keep up the fake smile (he rarely lied in the past and was horrible whenever he attempted to). He continued to eat the unedible food until he felt his intestines couldn't hold out much longer. He pushed away the plate, providing a small, "I'm stuffed", before getting up to clean his mess.

"Dude, your plate is practically the same way it was when I gave it to you," Alfred whined, feeling hurt when he saw his brother place his leftovers in the fridge.

The latter gave an apolegetic smile without even realizing. "_Je suis désolé_, Al. I'll finish it later."

That was enough to brighten Alfred's mood before he gave another heroic laugh. "Well if you like it that much, I guess I'll just have to make more next time!" Matthew mentally fainted.

Immediately after the Canadian put away his clean dishes, his brother placed a blinfold over his eyes and tied a taut knot. Alfred had already had him out their shared dorm and halfway to the elevator (as far as he could tell) before he was able to properly react.

"A-Al?! W-Where're you taking me?"

"The elevator." The Canadian could practically hear his smirk.

"I meant after the elevator ride." No response.

"Al?" Silence.

He started to whine. They had already reached the lift and where currently moving down before Alfred finally responded.

"Relax, man! Just be patient until we get there." That was the last thing the younger male was capable of doing, too caught up with all the negative thoughts swimming around his head like fishes.

After what felt like an eternity of cheap elevator music -two minutes in actuality- the elevator finally came to a halt and Alfred led his helpless brother outside and into his truck. Although it was a beat up Toyota, Al treated it like his life force was contained in the many different compartments. While the temporarily blind male rode shotgun, he persisted on trying to extract bits and pieces of information concerning their location out of his driver.

"Please tell me where we're going." Okay, he probably should have been more subtle about that.

"Not tellin'."

"Please."

"Nope."

"_S'il vous plaît_."

"Dude, just 'cause you say it in another language doesn't mean I'm gonna spill." Matthew finally gave up, deeming it as a lost cause. He rode in silence with his polar bear (what was his name again?), nearly bumping his head on the window in his journey to sleep before the noisy American shook him awake.

"C'mon, Mattie! We're here, we're here!" Matthew widened his eyes, though that did nothing to alter his field of vision with his eyes stil covered. He felt a rough hand on his back, pushing him in an unknown direction.

He only walked a few steps before he hit his ankle on, presumably, a porch step. He let out a pained squeak as he was led up a few more steps. They kept walking. Though the stairs have stopped, Matthew assumed they were inside, _wherever _they were, when the door slammed shut behind him and the blindfold was taken off his head. He might as well had kept the piece of cloth on, darkness still occupying his sight.

"Um, Al?" He called. Either he was ignored, or simply wasn't heard. He had begun walking blindly for the light switch when-,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATTIE!"

Blinded by the sudden burst of light and the combined voices of his ten closest friends (if you count a certain Italian and Spaniard), he let out a squeak, fell back and landed onto a -conveniently placed- armchair. He honestly didn't think anyone had remembered his birthday, save for his only brother (though he had to remind him twice). A small smile crept up his face, quickly turning into an ear-to-ear grin until he started giggling.

"Vhat's funny?"

He hadn't realized his small laugh was louder than normal and the room fell into a deep silence. He only realized this when a thick German accent broke the quiet. Matthew blushed, but his smile became even wider.

"I'm just so happy... you guys remembered my birthday."

A chorus of smiles and grins immediately followed his statement and he was soon tackled with hugs and kisses (when the dog pile was dispersed, the Canadian's face was as red as a tomato).

"Come, _Matthieu_. 'E made pancakes vor you," a blonde Frenchman, Francis, said as he tugged the Canadian's long sleeve (it was too hot since it was the middle of summer, but it didn't bother Matthew), and led him to the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

A table was moved to the middle of the room, plates of stacked pancakes covering almost every inch of the surface. They were all formed into a sloppy copy of the Canadian flag, the biggest stack in the middle holding eight lit candles. Matthew's smile went even bigger (if that was possible).

"You guys could've just gotten 19 candles."

"Yeah, but getting eight candles was cheaper, aru," replied a timid voice. Matthew smiled at Yao, knowing how cheap the young man was. His birthday was July 1st, so it was obvious he'd choose the birthdate over his actual age. Still, this had no effect on his mood as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday'. In his native language, of course.

"_Joyeux anniversaire à vous _

_Joyeux anniversaire à vous _

_Heureux anniversaire chère canadien _

_Joyeux anniversaire à vous_."

Almost everyone -besides Francis- were either offbeat, couldn't pronounce the words correctly, or failed to hit the notes. Matthew was near tears (of joy). His friends went through all this planning and preparing for his sake, he didn't think anything else would bring more happiness to him than this moment.

"ALRIGHT LET'S CUT THE CRAP AND EAT PANCAKES!" Alfred cried out as he grabbed a plate and wolfed it down.

"Alfred Jones! It's Matthew's birthday party, at least give him the first bite," cried out an agitated British voice. Al merely rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Iggy. Mattie doesn't mind."

The British man's bushy eyebrows creased into a frown (if he wasn't already wearing one) and his face went red with anger. "It's Arthur! Not Iggy, you git!"

Alfred only grinned whilst stuffing another pancake into his mouth. Matthew walked to the table and noticed Kumachima (or was it Kumachi?) unable to reach a plate. As he bent to help him out, a perky Italian beat him to it.

"Don't worry, birthday boy! I got it covered, ve~!" Feliciano smiled at him as he helped his pet bear grab a plate. The Canadian returned the kind gesture and grabbed his own stack, seating himself on a red-and-white loveseat in the living room where everyone had begun gathering.

He was soon accompanied by Kiku, a Japanese man. He may be older by two years, but they were, ironically, the same height. After a few minutes of chatting with him, he found out that he, Feliciano, and Ludwig (the Russian who had broke the tension earlier) had recently moved into this house. Kiku had chosen all the furniture and was to keep everything clean, Feli made all the food -he may be an airhead but he was good in the kitchen-, and Ludwig was practically the ring leader, doing most chores and keeping everything in order.

They were barely finished conversing when a green-eyed brunette poked his head into the middle of theirs.

"Hey, man! Great party... can I have your last pancake," a syrupy Spanish accent asked, focusing all his attention on the flapjack.

Feli's twin, Romano, smacked the back of his head. "No, bastard! It's his food, let him finish it." Canada smiled and handed his plate to Antonio as he rubbed the forming bruise on his head.

"It's fine. I'm getting a bit full, anyways."

Antonio grinned as he grabbed the plate. "_Me alegra ver que alguien es bueno conmigo_."

Romano's face went red as he followed the Spaniard who had begun to walk away. "Get back here, asshat! You will not just insult me like that!"

Canada and Kiku turned around to see a tall, bulk man dressed in his usual attire: a coat, scarf, and boots, all in grey (he claimed to always be chilly, as temperatures were very low in Russia). Kiku silently crept away out of fear for the large man, whereas the birthday boy greeted him with a friendly wave.

"Hello, Ivan."

"_С Днем Рождения_. Only two more years 'till you drink vodka wizh me." Canada gulped at the thought, knowing Ivan had a streak of bad luck when he had too much to drink. Before they could press further into matters, a clinking sound was made at the doorway of the exit. Everyone turned their heads to see Francis clinking his spoon against a wine glass.

"Now zat ee've gotten everyone's attention, I 'ave an annouc-,"

"STOP STEALING ZE SPOTLIGHT," Ludwig called out, flicking syrup into Francis' blonde locks. Everyone groaned as the Frenchman began to run in a frenzy.

"My _beau_ blonde lockz! Someone call the police!"

As the hysterical blonde continued to panick, Alfred began talking. "Alright, dudes! My baby bro is gonna talk so be nice or I'll kick your asses!" He winked towards Matthew, giving him the stage.

Matthew had begun sweating nervously; he never took a liking to crowds, especially talking in front of one. He shakily stood up.

"U-um, w-well I don't k-know where to start," he stuttered out. Everyone had to strain their ears to hear.

"Th-thanks... for being here?" It came out as a question more than a sense of gratitude and his face turned hot with embarassment.

That was enough to get a round of applause from his friends. His cheeks reddened even more as he fell back into the couch, out of breath. He earned a a ruffling to his hair from his brother and a hand on the shoulder that belonged to Arthur.

"Great job out there, aru. Took you a lot of guts to do that," Yao complimented. A string of nods was followed with a cheerful, "YA!" from Feliciano. Matthew buried his face in embarassment, but couldn't have been happier.

No matter how many presents he'd gotten, he felt this memory was the best gift among them all.

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Je suis désolé = Sorry**

**S'il vous plaît = Please**

**Joyeux anniversaire à vous; Joyeux anniversaire à vous; Jeureux anniversaire chère canadien; Joyeux anniversaire à vous = Happy birthday to you; Happy birthday to you; Happy anniversary dear Canadian; Happy birthday to you**

**Me alegra ver que alguien es bueno conmigo = Glad to see someone is nice to me**

**С Днем Рождения**** = Happy birthday**

**Beau = Beautiful**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, not many people read this, so I'm not sure if I'll continue it. If I don't, I'll try to make the ending as satisfying as possible. ^_^**

**I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

"Two waffles and some hashbrowns ready to go!"

"Coming," Matthew called out, though he was sure his response wasn't heard. He easily maneuvered around tables cluttered with family and friends who were chatting loudly, arriving to the steely window that gave him a view of the kitchen and easy access to the outstretched hand that held a tray of breakfast food. He grabbed and balanced it atop his head, arms preoccupied with plates covered in soft drinks and burgers. He quickly made his way from table to table, handing out the food and drinks before hearing another order being called out and the _DING!_ of the bell directly above the entrance, alerting the employees that a new customer had walked in.

The diner had been very busy ever since summer rolled around the corner. Students of every grade had begun swarming through the doors, and every hour was now rush hour from the opening of the diner to closing it and starting the routine all over again the next day.

Matthew's shift began the moment the doors opened, meaning he had to get there by 9:30 so he wouldn't be late when the diner started serving and customers began pouring in at 10.

It had been two hours since Matthew had started his shift and he began to feel the effects from running around and memorizing orders, so the weary Canadian headed to the kitchen, hoping for a quick break. The Cuban behind the stove saw the exhausted waiter practically stumble in.

"Sir, c-can I go on break... please?" The Cuban's eyes hardened as he watched the Canadian rest in a chair.

"ALFRED! What are you doing? You're not allowed in here!" He raced over and repeatedly hit the back of Matthew's head with a spoon, leaving many red bruises.

Matthew waved his hands frantically, attempting to defend himself. "No, Maximo. I'm Matthew, the waiter!"

Although his voice was weak, the Cuban had heard him and lowered his weapon. "_Mi mal_, little man. You know me and that _American_," he put emphasis on American, "have bad blood with each other."

Though his hair was admittedly longer, the small Canadian looked much like his older brother, and said man didn't help matters as he was always arguing and getting on people's bad side.

"It's fine." Matthew gave a small smile to assure the short-tempered man. He had a hard time staying mad at people; holding a grudge seemed to be a ridiculous (and foregin) concept to him.

"You seem tired. Why don't you cook the grub and I serve it, hm?" Maximo gave a grin and grabbed an apron hanging from the wall, tying it around his thick waist. He walked towards the doors and just before exiting, he looked to the temporary cook.

"Just remember; a customer's patience is smaller than your brother's brain, so cook fast." He gave a final smirk and left, leaving the door swinging behind him. Matthew felt guilty when he let a small chuckle escape his lips.

...

Awkward.

There wasn't a better word to describe the situation Matthew had found himself in.

Talking with strangers wasn't exactly his favorite pastime, so sitting in front of one at a booth when the diner had already closed definitely wasn't comfortable for him. It didn't help matters that this man held an intimidating aura; complete with his vibrant, red eyes staring straight at him (if not through him).

A smile slowly crossed the strangers face as he slammed his hands onto the table, the impact causing Matthew to flinch. "So you're zhe cook, huh?" He spoke with a strong German accent that reminded him of Ludwig.

The Canadian tried to disappear into the soft cushions of the booth. "N-not technically. I just t-took over for a few hours."

"But you made zhe pancakes for me, right?" Matthew gave a small nod. He remembered preparing an order of over a dozen pancakes, but he never would've thought it would lead to this... meeting. Was he an angry customer who didn't like the food? He became even more unnerved at this thought.

"Did... you not l-like it?"

The man man widened his eyes before beginning to laugh, his large shoulders and snow white hair shaking. "Like it? I LOVED IT. Zhe food vas almost as awesome as me!"

It was Matthew's turn to widen his eyes. "But then... why did you call for me?" Confusion crossed his face as he looked up at the beaming customer.

"Is it not obvious? Not telling zhe chef how good vhe food vas is not awesome, _ja_?"

Matthew blushed at the compliment and looked down. "I guess so."

The albino stuck his hand out, inches away from the Canadian's face. "Beilschmidt. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

Matthew lifted his hand and shook the eager man's pale one. "Matthew Williams." Gilbert offered a smile.

"Great! Now zhat I know your name, _Matthew_," Gilbert had gotten up and was heading for the exit. "I shall vecommend you to make pancakes for me everytime I come!"

"But I'm not the-,"

It was too late. The energetic man had already left and Matthew was too tired to chase after him. He gave a loud sigh and dragged himself out of his seat before turning around to hear a low chuckle.

"Looks like the little man has a new admirer." Maximo gave another laugh whilst Matthew's cheeks reddened.

...

"Vhy are you a waiter, Birdie?"

The Canadian was not expecting the albino to keep his promise about coming back. Even if he was going to, he didn't expect it to be the very next day. "Birdie?"

Gilbert grinned. "Your hair reminds me of my pet bird."

Matthew blushed and looked down at his notepad. "I'm the waiter, not the cook. I needed a break yesterday, but it was too packed so me and the chef switched posts."

Gilbert leaned back and placed his hand under his chin, seeming to be in deep thought. "Vell, zhis is awkward. I only vant your pancakes."

Matthew's blush hardened as he tried to please the stubborn albino. "I could make pancakes for you when the diner closes! It could even be on the house!" The Canadian knew this was a bad idea; he'd be flat-out broke if he had to pay for Gilbert's pancakes and Alfred's gift for his birthday tomorrow.

Gilbert's smile returned upon hearing the offer. "_Danke_, Birdie!" He ruffled the Canadian's hair. "I'll just vait 'till your shifts ends, _ja_?"

Matthew gave a small smile and nodded, his one stubborn curl tickling the tip of his nose. "That'd be great."

The last three hours went by faster than the blonde expected and before he knew it, he was in the kitchen flipping not-yet-ready pancakes with an eager Gilbert hovering behind.

"Those smell awesome, Birdie!" Matthew's cheeks reddened as he slapped a few pancakes onto a nearby plate.

"Well, Canadians are known for making good pancakes." He nearly burned his arm when Gilbert hollered out, "YOU'RE CANADIAN?!".

He nodded and finished the last pancake before handing it over the albino. "Yeah, I lived there before coming to America on a scholarship."

"Vell, damn. You're smart AND can cook. You're nearly as awesome as me."

Matthew stuttered out a thanks before being grabbed by the arm and dragged out the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He attempted to sound firm, but it only came out as a squeak.

"It's bad manners to not share, _ja_?" They stopped at a table and Gilbert sat down, but the Canadian still stood.

"I'm sorry. My brother's birthday is tomorrow so I have to buy a gift before all the stores close," he explained.

"Can I come?"

"What?" Matthew was dumbfounded. No one really wanted to go places with him, especially people he knew for only two days.

"Not everyday you meet somevone as awesome as myself, so I vant to help you find a gift for your bruder." He offered smile to assure the hesitant Canadian.

"O-okay."

...

"How picky is your bruder?" The albino complained as he and Matthew perused through the aisles of Walmart. It was nearing 11:30, and they still couldn't find a suitable gift for the American. "Does he expect a monster truck or somezhing?"

Matthew was looking at an assortment of iPhones (Alfred was always complaing about his current one) before over to the exasperated man.

"I want it to be really special and something unforgettable."

"Then get him a virgin."

Matthew cheeks reddened. "No, Gil! What- no!"

Gilbert laughed as he rose his hands in defense. "You said somezhing special, _ja_?"

"Not that special!"

"TWINS!"

"We are twins!'

"Even better!" He grinned.

Matthew heaved a sigh as he continuing scanning the store. "Seriously, I have no idea what to get him."

The albino noticed the depressed look cross the Canadian's face. "Don't vorry, Birdie. I'm sure ve'll find somezhing soon." He patted Matthew's back, hoping his words had lifted the blonde's spirit.

It had, and they continued walking around before Gilbert pointed at something inside a glass case.

"How about this?"

Matthew peered inside before a silly grin placed itself on his face. "It's perfect! Alfred was always complaining about never having one as a kid!" He called for an employee, but his voice was so weak that Gilbert had to do it for him. They bought Al's new present before exiting the store.

"You need a ride home, Birdie," Gilbert asked, knowing Matthew didn't have a car (they talked a bit inside the store).

"No thanks. My college isn't that far."

The albino was filled with confusion. "But it's summer, shouldn't you be at your parent's house?"

Matthew shook his head. "My parents were out on a trip, but they didn't have enough money to take me, so me and Al paid extra to keep our dorm for the summer."

"Vell at least let me save you the trouble." Gilbird walked Matthew back to the diner where his red Camry was parked. He unlocked and opened the door for the blonde before entering in himself.

They drove in silence until they reached the (open) college gates. Matthew hopped out and was about to walk away before Gilbird called out.

"Oh, by zhe way, tell me how your bruder likes zhe gift." He then drove off, leaving a perplexed Matthew.

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Mi mal = My bad**

**Ja = Yes**

**Danke = Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally, some reviews! Made me feel better than that time Nezumi and Shion finally kissed. But still, this might be the last chapter, unless you lovelies want more. Well, happy 4th of July and FFFFRRRRREEEEEEDDDDDOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

**I do not own Hetalia: Asix Powers.**

"FUCK YEAH, IT'S JULY 4TH!"

Matthew shot up in his bed, hitting his skull on the top bunk.

"H-huh, what's going on?" He looked out their window to find the sun still sitting on the horizon, He reached for his glasses that lay atop a nearby dresser and placed them on his face (crookedly).

"It's July 4th, man! You know what that means!"

Matthew rolled his eyes as Alfred kept hopping about the room. "What time is it?"

Alfred waved his hands, shooing off the question. "Details, details. The important question is, WHAT'D YOU GET ME?"

His outburst nearly knocked Matthew off his bed. He looked to his pet bear to find him snuggling Al's present. He smiled because the gift had perfectly camouflaged with Kumajikae (or was it Kumoji?).

He faced Alfred and tried to keep a stoic expression, but failed and ended up giggling. "You'll find out soon."

Alfred pouted at his brother. "You're mean, Mattie. Wait, why are you going back to bed?"

Matthew looked up at his brother. "I have a surprise for you later, but I need to get some sleep if I'm gonna take you there."

Alfred looked deflated but gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, you get a pass, but ONLY if it's the most epic surprise EVER."

...

"Are we there yet?"

"_Pas encore_."

"How about now?"

"Not exactly."

"Now?"

Alfred's jumpiness was tiring out Matthew as he stared at the road ahead. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"Oh man, I hope it's a club."

"You want a club?" Matthew considered changing directions and heading to one.

"No, I was just tryin' make a joke." Alfred rolled his eyes as his brother blushed.

"Oh."

The impatient American began poking Matthew's arm. "How long does it take to get to one place?"

Matthew didn't answer. He felt he'd give too much away and Alfred would eventually figure it out. They kept driving with Al continually asking questions about their whereabouts. After half an hour had passed, they finally eitexd the freeway and Alfred's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"WE"RE GOING THE BEACH? HELL YEAH!" He nearly hit his head on the roof of the car from his excitement. In the distance, the pair could see the crystalline ocean and miles of sand accompanying it. The burning sun sat in the middle of the sky, parallel to the endless sea.

They finally parked in an empty lot and Matthew recognized a few cars. He smiled; all their friends had beat them there.

They walked out of the car (Alfred ran out while Matthew grabbed an umbrella, blankets, and a burger-decorated bag with his brother's gift inside) and stepped onto the sand, only for Al to be ambushed by Feliciano.

"_Ciao_! Happy birthday, Al!" He then proceeded to hug Alfred, though the latter struggled to get out.

"Can't... b-breathe.. Feli," he gasped out, attempting to pull the perky Italian off of him.

Ludwig walked by and placed his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "I zhink he received your love."

The Italian finally let go, allowing Alfred to take a breath. "Great! C'mon, everybody's waiting~!"

They followed the pair until the four saw multiple blankets, umbrellas, and coolers lying in the sand and the rest of their friend's waving at them. Alfred ran to, jumping atop the first person he could find (Arthur), and essentially creating a dogpile.

Arthur called out from the bottom. "Get off, you gits! My back is breaking!" Everyone laughed, resulting in the man's face to go red with anger.

Once the pile was dispersed, everyone removed their clothes, leaving their boxers on (Francis was told twice to put his back on), and one-by-one, everyone jumped into the water, swimming and splashing one another.

"You got water in my eye, aru!" Yao complained, plunging Antonio's head underwater. Sadly, he wasn't strong enough so he was quickly flipped off and the Spaniard's head rose out of the water.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" Antonio grinned, but had his head pushed underwater yet again, this time by a stronger force.

"Somevone vas messing with Yao?"

China attempted to pull Ivan's arm away, failing miserably. "Calm down, aru! You're gonna drown him!" The Russian finally pulled his hand away, Antonio rising out of the water and taking big gulps of breath.

"Y-you... c-could've... KILLED ME!" The Spaniard cried out, splashing the duo with saltwater.

Lovino waded over, slapping the back of Antonio's head. "Don't get your panties in a twist, asshole." Antonio let out a low growl before attacking the Italian behind him.

"B-bastard," Lovino cried out. "GET OFF!"

"You hit my head!"

"You were throwing a bitchfest!"

"Let's all just be friends, ve~!"

"SHUT UP, FELI!"

Feliciano felt tears brimming his eyes at the outburst and let out a loud wail. Ludwig quickly rushed over and comforted the crying Italian.

"Calm down, Feli. Don't take it so seriously."

Alfred swam over to help out the German. "Yeah, man. Don't be sad! It IS the hero's birthday!" Surprisingly, this lifted the Italian's spirit, and his happy smile quickly replaced his frown.

"You're right! There is no reason to be sad~!"

Francis hugged Feliciano from behind and kissed his cheek. "There is no veason to be sad, _mon amour_, vith me 'ere to please you~."

"Stop moresting him, Francis," Kiku commanded, throwing a handful of water atop the Frenchman's head.

"HEY! Vhat's vith you people and ruining my _succulent_locks," Francis demanded, shaking out his hair.

Alfred poured more water on him, letting out a loud laugh. "Dude, it's funny to see you get so bent up about it!"

Arthur jumped on top of the laughing American's back. "Git, stop messing with Francis."

Alfred grinned up at him. "What, you got the hots for him or somethin'?" Arthur's face quickly reddened as he hit the blonde beneath him.

"Of course not, idiot!"

"Aw, why do you have to be so mean on my birthday?"

"Shut up, you don't get special treatment," Arthur huffed out. Alfred arched his back, quickly dropping the British man into the water.

"GIT!"

Matthew stood by unnoticed, intently watching the bag his present was held in. He wanted to be sure nothing happened to it when a loud voice shook him from his concentration.

"ZHIS PARTY HAS OFFICIALLY GOTTEN AWESOMER!"

Matthew recognized the voice. He quickly turned his head to see an albino standing proudly with his hands on his hips.

"About time you showed up," Ludwig said, looking to Gilbert.

Gilbert simply gave a smirk while stating proudly, "Awesome people like myself are fashionably late, little bruder."

Brother? Matthew remembered Ludwig mentioning his brother would be moving here from Prussia, but who would've thought it would be a customer from his diner?

Before anybody could respond, the new guest gave a running start and jumped into the water, only offering a, "CANNONBALL!" as warning. Everyone was sprayed with water when he came into contact with the ocean.

"Was that necessary?!" Lovino frowned at the Prussian whilst wringing out his auburn hair.

Gilbert grinned. "Very." He waded around the water until he spotted a mop of bloonde hair.

"Birdie?"

Said man turned and gave a shy wave. "Hi, Gil."

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Pas encore = Not yet**

**Ciao = Hello**

**Mon amour = My love**

**Succulent = Luscious**


End file.
